mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Owl's Well That Ends Well/Gallery
Meteor Shower Spike getting ready S1E24.png|Spike's little red wagon returns! Twilight Asian look E24-W 7.4.png|Ah-ha! Spike's Happy.jpg|Spike is happy Twilight y u r n1 assist E24-W 7.320.png Twilight ting E24-W.png Spike goes to fetch the book S1E24.png|Spike knows where the book is Spike found the book S1E24.png|There's the book The book is dusty S1E24.png|A dusty old book Spike sneezes fire on the book S1E24.png|''Achoo!'' Spike with the ruined book S1E24.Png|Oops Spike placing the ruined book back to the shelf S1E24.png|Best to put it where it belongs... Twilight wink E24-W 7.06.png|Right Spike wink wink! Rainbow Dash grabbing an apple S1E24.png|Taking one of the apples Rainbow Dash eating the apple S1E24.png|It's good Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png|''I wish I had such a rad assistant'' Scootaloo offering help S1E24.png| I'll do whatever you want Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash let's Scootaloo take out the trash S1E24.png|''Why don't you take out the trash?'' Scootaloo Yes Mam! S1E24.png|''Yes Mam!'' Scootaloo hops in the air S1E24.png|Dash is very surprised Scootaloo leaves with the eaten apple S1E26.png|There goes Scootaloo Rainbow Dash she meant it E24-W 7.png|I guess she did mean it. Spike has done a great job S1E24.png|Spike has done a great job and thus he is...... Rarity S01E24.png|Ponyville's most beloved dragon Pinkie Pie S01E24.png|Isn't he the cutest little dragon ever awww! Rarity0 S01E24.png Rarity1 S01E24.png|Spike's so wonderful; Rarity had to make this for him Spike bow tie S1E24.png|That's a nice bow tie you have there Spike Spike, Twilight your turn! S1E24.png|''Twilight, your turn!'' Sweetie Belle The show is starting S1E24.png|''Hey everypony! The shower's about to start!'' Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|Watching the shower in awe Spike is really tired S1E24.png|Spike can barely stay awake Main cast watching meteor shower s01e24.png|Watching the shooting stars Pinkie Pie enjoying Spike's cookies S1E24.png|Delicious cookies The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png|Spike got too tired from all the work Punch Spiked E24-W 5.10.png|Goodnight Spike Enter Owlowicious Twilight puts Spike to bed S01E24.png|''Sweet dreams number one assistant'' Twilight Sparkle startled S1E24.png|Spooky. Twilight Sparkle looking out open window S1E24.png Twilight's note flies away S1E24.png|The note flies away Owloysius flying past Twilight Sparkle's library S1E24.png Twilight Sparkle panicking S1E24.png|Trotting in one spot is actually cute. Twilight gazing out the window S1E24.png|Nothing here Twilight Sparkle surprised look S1E24.png Owloysius with Twilight Sparkle's scroll S1E24.png|Owlowicious perched by the window with Twilight's letter. Owloysius and Twilight Sparkle S1E24.png|Owlowicious helping out Twilight Twilight continues her evening studies S1E24.png|Twilight continues studying Spike overslept S1E24.png|''I overslept!'' Spike asking Twilight about his chores S1E24.png|''Are there any chores?'' Spike hears about Owloysius S1E24.png|Spike after hearing about Owlowicious Spike confused S1E24.png Owloysius Turning Head S01E24.png|Spike's first encounter with Owlowicious Spike scared at Owloysius S1E24.png|''That's creepy!'' Spike whatever S1E24.png Spike holding two claws up to Owloysius S1E24.png|Two can play at this game! Spike Owloysius got it S1E24.png Spike "I got eyes on the back of my head" S1E24.png|''I got eyes on the back of my head too, you know!'' Spike wasn't looking where he was going S1E24.png|Well guess he didn't..... Spike after bumping into the door S1E24.png|Dizzy Spike Spike determined S1E24.png Owloysius being creepy S1E24.png Pinkie Pie and Owloysius S1E24.png|You have yo admit, Owlowicious is rather cute Pinkie Pie being cartoonish S1E24.png Jealous Spike S1E24.png|A jealous Spike Rarity2 S01E24.png Owloysius is popular S1E24.png|Owlowicious has everypony's attention Rainbow Dash thinks Spike is jealous S1E24.png|Rainbow Dash thinks that Spike is jealous Owloysius Bow Tie S1E24.png|Owlowicious wearing a bow tie Spike reading about Owls S1E24.png|Spike needs all the info he needs about owls Spike blowing out steam E24-W.png|Spike leaves in a huff. Fluttershy S01E24.png Spike looking angry E24-W.png Looking for a feather Twilight oh a book E24-W 6.452.png|Good times with Owloysius! Twilight before you... E24-W8.png|Uh-oh. Owlowiscious taking a bath S1E24.png|That's a bad Spike Pinkie "a qwaysadiya?" S01E24.png Spike might as well E24-W9.png Spike fighting for a feather S1E24.png Spike returns home with a feather S1E24.png|Spike returns after a long day Spike getting angrier E24-W 7...png|Spike makes fire without breathing Spike falls asleep on the stairs S1E24.png Spike's plot Spike and the burned book S1E24.png Angry Twilight S1E24.png|Twilight is dissapointed and angry Spike angry at Owloysius S1E24.png|''You set me up!'' Spike has an idea S1E24.png|Spike got something Spike hatching evil plan S1E24.png Spike with cape and hat S1E24.png Rarity come along opal E24-W 1.111.png|"Come along Opal." Rarity and opal E24-W6.png Spike holding stuffed field mouse S1E24.png Spike pulling stuffed field mouse apart S1E24.png Spike bumping into Twilight S1E24.png Spike is caught S1E24.png|''What's this?!'' Uh-oh now you've done it Spike! Stuffed field mouse ripped apart S1E24.png|and Spike thought this would work? Spike trying to get Twilight's affection S1E24.png|''He needs to be punished, right?'' Twilight leaving with Owloysius S1E24.png|Twilight leaves dissapointed Spike crying S1E24.png|Spike thinks Twilight doesn't love him anymore Spike and the (other) dragon Could it get any worse S1E24.png Spike leaving home S1E24.png Spike arriving to the cave S1E24.png|Spike finds a cave What is that S1E24.png Spike's diamond eyes S1E24.png|Spike sees something great.... Spike discovers the diamond stash S1E24.png|A big pile of diamonds Spike full of gems S1E24.png|That's an awful lot of gems for such a small dragon... oh wait Little and Large S1E24.png|... never mind Spike "You don't scare me!" S1E24.png|''You don't scare me!'' Green dragon confronting Spike S1E24.png Spike scared of the big dragon S1E24.png|''Umm.....'' Spike nervous S1E24.png|Running might be a good idea right about now... Spike running from fire S1E24.png Spike glad to see you E24-W2.png Owloysius saves the day S1E24.png|Owloysius and Twilight Sparkle come to rescue Spike Twilight oh not so tight E24-W 4.0.png Twilight I was so worry E24-W.png|''Spike we were so worried about you!, I was so worried about you!, Why did you run away?! Twilight no one can replace you S1E24.png Spike and Twilight hugging S01E24.png|''I'm sorry Twilight I never should've been so jealous'' Spike apologizes to Owlowiscious S01E24.png Twilight looked real...E24-W 4.252.png Spike writing a letter to the Princess S1E24.png|About to write a great letter Spike couldn't finish the letter S1E24.png|However..... Twilight huh E24-W3.png Twilight what happened E24-W41.png Owloysius winks S01E24.png Category:Season 1 episode galleries